Tout Ce Qui Compte
by Yami Flo
Summary: Peut être qu’ils ne sortiront jamais d’ici en vie. Peut être estce leur destin. Mais elle sait qu’ils ne la laisseront jamais tomber. Ils sont ses amis. Et à ses yeux, c’est tout ce qui compte...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst ; histoire centrée sur Martel ; spoilers sur ce qui concerne le Cinquième Laboratoire, le début de la guerre d'Ishbal, et l'histoire de Roa, Dolchet et Martel.

Disclaimer : Full Metal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Tout Ce Qui Compte**

La première chose qu'elle ressent, c'est le froid. Le froid qui la mord, qui la transperce. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, tremblante.

Une main lui effleure le front.

C'est à peine si elle la sent.

Tout ce qu'elle peut percevoir, tout ce à quoi elle peut penser, en dehors du froid, c'est la douleur qui traverse son corps.

Elle a l'impression fugace que tous ses nerfs sont en feu. Elle voudrait à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais c'est peine perdue.

Son esprit reste incroyablement lucide.

Un gémissement étouffé franchit ses lèvres. Elle les mord jusqu'au sang, se refusant à hurler.

Des voix murmurent autour d'elle. Mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent.

La douleur est tout ce qui la préoccupe.

Jamais elle n'a ressenti une souffrance pareille auparavant. Même pas quand elle a pris une balle dans la cuisse pour la première fois, quand une de ses premières missions a mal tournée, ou lorsqu'elle a été blessée dans l'explosion de cette grenade il y a…

Elle ne saurait préciser quand.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle prisonnière ici ? Des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années ? Elle n'a aucun moyen de mesurer le temps. Il n'y a pas de lumière ici, sauf quelques ampoules qui diffusent en permanence une lueur blafarde.

Ils ont pris sa montre en même temps que ses vêtements quand elle est arrivée ici. Pareil pour ses compagnons d'infortune.

Autrefois, elle aurait ressentie de la gêne à l'idée de se savoir nue devant eux. Maintenant, elle s'en moque. Ou plutôt, elle n'y pense plus.

Les expériences, la douleur, les cris des mourants, les visages paniqués qui franchissent les grilles pour ne plus jamais revenir sont un merveilleux moyen d'oublier une aussi petite chose que la pudeur. C'est un luxe qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre.

On chuchote autour d'elle.

Elle tremble un peu plus.

Est-ce qu'**ils **sont toujours là ? Ces armures vides, qui n'hésiteraient pas à la tuer au moindre faux-pas ? Ces scientifiques, ces alchimistes qui jouent à Dieu avec leurs corps ? Son corps ?

-Tu m'entends ? Martel ?

Inconsciemment, ses muscles se relâchent. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent. Le visage de Dolchet est penché sur le sien, si près, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il va l'embrasser. Mais ce n'est pas son genre.

Autrefois, il l'aurait peut-être fait. Autrefois, quand ils étaient dehors, quand ils étaient soldat. S'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'aurait laissé faire, et elle lui aurait même répondu, avec un peu de chance.

Mais c'était avant. Avant Ishbal, avant la traîtrise de leurs supérieur, avant le décès de la plupart de leur camarade. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à les transmuter en chimères. Elle est une des dernières à y passer. Peut-être parce qu'elle est leur seul sujet féminin…

Dolchet à l'air vraiment inquiet. Il lève la tête pour parler à quelqu'un.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalise qu'elle a un peu moins froid. Qu'elle est allongée sur les genoux de quelqu'un de grand et de musclé. Un visage stoïque apparaît au-dessus d'elle.

Roa.

Elle tente de lui sourire faiblement. Elle n'y arrive pas. Dolchet a une main posée sur son poignet.

-Martel ? Tu ne vas pas nous claquer entre les doigts, au moins ?

Elle voudrait répondre que non, mais elle-même n'en ai pas sûre. A la place, un mot seulement franchi ses lèvres.

-Froid…

Roa la serre un peu plus contre lui. Elle se laisse faire. Elle sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal ou qu'il n'abusera pas de la situation. C'est un type bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Martel ? Avec quoi est-ce qu'ils… ?

Dolchet ne finit pas sa question. Personne n'arrive jamais à le faire.

Elle répond doucement.

-Serpent.

Elle entend quelqu'un jurer. Elle ne sait pas qui. Elle s'en moque.

Ils ont compris.

Il fait froid ici. Les serpents n'aiment pas le froid. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'arrête pas de trembler. Peut-être que cela va diminuer avec le temps. Elle l'espère, en tout cas.

-Dors. On veille sur toi.

La voix de Roa, si grave…

Quand il donne un ordre, comme maintenant, on lui obéit.

Il est fort, le plus fort d'entre eux. Le seul pour qui personne ne s'inquiète véritablement quand viendra son tour d'être transmuté. Il s'en sortira, comme il s'en ait toujours sorti auparavant.

Elle a déjà moins froid, blottie dans ses bras comme elle l'est maintenant.

Elle est fatiguée.

Elle est faible.

Mais elle est en vie, et ses compagnons, ses amis, le sont aussi. Ils prendront soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Elle leur rendra la pareille, quand ce sera leur tour de subir de nouvelles expériences.

Elle ne les abandonnera jamais..

Peut-être qu'ils ne sortiront jamais d'ici en vie. Peut-être est-ce leur destin.

Mais elle sait qu'ils ne la laisseront jamais tomber, qu'elle soit femme ou soldat, qu'elle soit humaine ou chimère.

Ils sont ses amis.

Et à ses yeux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Fin**


End file.
